The Hell Walker and the Orcbolg
by Spoopy Scary Skeleboy
Summary: After being tricked by Samuel Hayden and send back to hell, the Doom Slayer tries to travel to Earth by killing demons and absorbing their Argent energy. But as the demons knew Earth was ready to be invaded, they set a trap to send the Slayer to another universe, where he meets a being similar to himself.
1. Prologue: Start in the End

**Prologue**

Few have the opportunity to meet heroes, those capable of great deeds, who inspire courage and bravery in ordinary people who wish to become like them.

However, this story is not about a hero, this is a story about how two great warriors driven by rage and hatred met and how normal adventurers meet the most powerful being they would ever see in their lives.

After being teleported back to hell by Hayden, only one thing was going through the Doomslayer's head: I need to get to earth before that mothrf#$ # uses the crucible.

However, since there was no way in hell to teleport anywhere, at least not conventionally, there was only one way to get back to earth.

As it was possible to return to hell with a blast of Argent energy from the Cyberdemons Argent Accumulator, it would be possible to return to Earth or Mars with a large amount of Argent energy.

In addition, since the Praetor absorbs energy from the demons killed by the Slayer, it was time to RIP AND TEAR!

* * *

Important Notes: Im Brasilian so sorry if anything is spelled wrong in the Chapters :/


	2. Chapter 1: Desperate Plan

**The Return of the Hell Walker**

And so he started, the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, the Devil's Boogeyman, The **Doomslayer** has awakened and he was hungry for the demon's blood, flesh and energy.

The amount of Argent energy needed to create a gap between the dimensions was huge, and killing Imps, Hell Knights, Revenants and even Barons of Hell would take decades to gather the energy needed, there were only two species of demons that have that much energy. Archviles are rare and annoying to kill, Summoners were found more often and in larger numbers, so they would do.

As the Slayer cleaved the scorched plains in search for the Summoners, killing each demon fool enough to cross his path, the demons feared that he would return to Earth, as an invasion was being prepared for the moment the humans use the Crucible, and everything would be in vain if Slayer were there to stop them.

They should make a new plan to stop the Slayer, at least until Earth was conquered and the infernal forces had risen again to eliminate it permanently. However, all the obsidian temples were destroyed in the first attempt to lock it in the sarcophagus, and the legions would not even scratch him in its present state.

There was only one way to slow his progress, not assured that it would work and that he would fall this time, but there was no other way, they should do it.

They lured him into a plain crusted with powerful infernal runes and bloody pentagrams, where Hell Knights, Mancubus and Barons of Hell would keep him distracted while Imps and Summoners begin the ritual. As the Slayer cleared his path by ripping the hellspawn that tried to slow him down, the ritual was completed, and as the Summoners were about to be gutted, the pentagram the Slayer stepped on ignited in hellfire and he vanished from the spot.


	3. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**A Whole New World**

In a sphere of red lightning and flames, the Doom Slayer was thrown against a stone wall, cracking and breaking it, but unsurprisingly it did no damage to him.

After getting up and clearing himself from the dust of the wall, the Slayer began to investigate where he was, always aiming with his super shotgun on guard in case any demon appears.

There was no sign of any demons around and no trace of the portal that sent him to that place, the chamber where he was thrown was empty.

Although he thought the demons might have transported him to another cave in hell, the ritual they were preparing was far more complicated to be it, and even if the demons wanted to get rid of him, they would not send him to Earth where he could recover the Crucible. So all he had to do was find a way out of the cave to know if he was still in hell or not.

He began to wander the stone tunnels, looking for a way out of the cave, which was very dark with no light but a few small lights coming out of the Preator Suit, which was not a problem since the helmet has night vision.

The cave did not really look like hell, there was no smoke, no blood, no sign that any living thing had been there before the Slayer. In addition, the temperature was not high and sulfur was not in the air as in the atmosphere of hell, which supported the theory that he was not really in hell.

The Slayer was walking for hours through the cave tunnels and chambers, which he would be totally lost if it wasn't for the auto map that marks the area around it. Until finally something different happens, the Slayer starts to hear grunts and laughter ahead of him, where the auto map indicated thermal signals.

The Slayer quickly pulled out his super shotgun and aimed towards where the laughs were coming from, he was already bored of walking through the tunnels and wanted to kill something. The laughter and grunts were getting closer and closer, until suddenly, three strange little green creatures jumped towards him, two with small daggers and one with a small wood club in attack position, which was in vain since the three were reduced to crumbs of bone, flesh and blood with a powerful shot from the super shotgun.

The Thunderous sound and the sight of their comrades being crushed made other two creatures behind the attackers freeze in fear, giving Slayer enough time to reload his super shotgun, but after seeing how weak those little creatures were, at point of being blown in a single shot, he switched to the plasma pistol that luckily had infinite ammunition despite its low firepower.

As the two little green creatures trembled in fear, the Slayers fired two shots at one of them, the first shot striking the face, disfiguring the creature to the extent that the skull bone was exposed, the second shot exploded the face of the creature that was thrown back dead.

After seeing the other having its face destroyed, the last of the creatures ran trying to save himself until it was crushed by the Slayer's fist.

After that, the Slayer though: these creatures were definitely not demons, not only because they were very weak and fragile but also because of their appearance and use of primitive weapons. It was then that Slayer realized that perhaps he wasn't sent to another part of hell or even another dimension, but rather to another universe, which explained the complex ritual created by the demons to teleport him.

If this theory is correct he would urgently need to find a way back to Earth or to hell, since if it took too long, Earth could be totally annihilated by the forces of hell.

Maybe in this world there are humans too, who can help him get back to hell, but to know he should get out of that cave and get to the surface. Also there could be are more of these creatures in the cave or more dangerous creatures, so it would be better to spare the ammunition he had, and the green creatures from before die easily with one strike, so it's better not to use ammunition in vain on them.

After that thought, the Slayer continued through the cave tunnels looking for a way out for several hours, to the point that the helmet's timer marked that it has been two days since Slayer's arrival in this world, if it wasn't for some of the little green creatures that appeared on his path two or three more times just to be crushed, the Slayer would have gone mad with boredom seeing only stone walls and branching paths.

But then something new happened, at the end of the tunnel he was passing was a giant chamber, that had twelve to fifteen thermal small signals like the ones from the little creatures but there was also a bigger signal from the middle of them. Because of that, the Slayer rapidly equipped his super shotgun and began to approach cautiously to the chamber aiming with the super shotgun.

As the Slayer approached to the big chamber, he heard again the laughs and grunts from the green things, but now there was also a thicker voice roaring with the others. When he reached the entrance of the chamber, he saw the little green creatures from before, but now there was also a big one, resembling the others but equipped with some low armor and having some hair and beard, holding a club.

When the Slayer entered the cave, the little creatures and the big one noticed his presence, the grunts became louder and more aggressive, when finally all of them saw the Slayer, the big one commanded the others to attack him. All little ones charged against him with daggers, clubs and small improvised axes, the ones that attacked by the ground were kicked or stomped, and the others who jumped were punched in the air or grabbed and had their skulls crushed, all of them died easily with a single strike. The ones who could deliver a strike or stab by behind did absolutely nothing to the Preator suit, being smashed after that.

When finally all other creatures were turned into pastes of flesh and blood, the big one rushed to smash the Slayer with its club, but the Slayer quickly dashed dodging the strike and stomping on the hand of the big one breaking it, when the big one pushed back and hold its hand in pain, the Slayer grabbed the club in the ground, raised it and destroyed the big one's head.

After the battle (or better saying slaughter), the Slayer wandered around the place, where there was some huts and campfire in the middle of the encampment, with no other life signals but a low heat signal inside one of the huts, so the Slayer equipped his combat shotgun and approached to the hut. When he entered it, he saw a naked woman chained in the log of the hut. That was a surprise, not the fact that she was naked and chained but that there is humans so deep in this cave, but that is good that there are humans in this world too.

The woman was awake and scared, at first she thought the Slayer was a goblin, but as he completely entered the hut, she saw that he was not one and calmed down.

''Who are you? An adventurer?" she asked it since she heard the screams of the goblins and the hobgoblin as well as the sound of flesh and bone being crushed and destroyed outside of the hut, supposing he was an adventurer that killed the goblins outside.

He nodded in denial, and right after grabbed the chains in her hand, breaking it and freeing her, he also ripped a piece of cloth from the hunt and handed it to her, she dressed it and thanked him for it.

After they get outside of the hut, the Slayer pointed at the little green creatures, that he turned into meat paste in confusion, the woman.

"You don't know what it is?" She asked to the Slayer.

He nodded in denial.

"Those are goblins, and the other is a hobgoblin." She answered him.

The Slayer looked at the creatures remains, now he know what they are and that they're really evil creatures. After that he pointed at the top in confusion.

"You want to exit the cave?" She asked as she presumed it was what he was trying to say.

He nodded in affirmation.

"Well, I think I still know part of the way out." She answered.

They were about to enter on a tunnel when loud screams came from it, and after hearing the Slayer pointed to the woman and then to one of the huts, commanding her to hide.

"Do you want me to hide?" She asked.

He nodded in affirmation.

"O-Ok, but please come back when you finish." She told him fearing being left alone again.

The Slayer equipped his super shotgun and ran towards the screams, aiming to blow any "goblin" or other evil thing that he could encounter. As he approached, the screams got lower and lower to the point it suddenly stopped.

When the Slayer finally reached where the screams came, he was surprised for what he had seen, the room was filled with fourteen to seventeen corpses of these goblins, and two of the big ones. Almost all of them had blade marks, some had arrows in their bodies, those goblins were killed by humans, maybe a group that tried to save the woman from before? Well, they definitely must know the exit from the cave, so it's better to find them.

The Slayer was about to turn back to pick up the woman and go find the humans when he noticed a small light source on another tunnel, then he followed to the light source.

When he was near to the light that looked like a torch, the light was almost completely covered by something, when the Slayer approached he saw the back of one of those big goblins that was facing something, probably the humans. The Slayer quickly equipped his super shotgun, aimed to the head of the creature and blowed it into pieces.

As the creature's body fell on the ground, the five adventurers were revealed.

* * *

And here's chapter two, this time bigger and with some action.

If anyone is disapointed that i didn't write the meeting between the Doom Slayer and the Goblin Slayer's party, just wait for the next chapter and write in the reviews what do you think.

If everything goes as i plan, chapter three will come next weekend


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**The Encounter**

It was an ordinary day, after taking the goblin quests at the guild and reunite with his party, Goblin Slayer and the party went to the caves.

At first everything was as usual, some little goblin nests with 5-10 individuals guarding it, sometimes with a hob lidering them. But as the adventurers dive deep in the caves, the goblins they found were different, they were scared and running away from something in the depths of the cave.

When they found two hobs and about to twelve goblins coming from a side tunnel ahead of them, the horde of monsters turned to the tunnel ahead of the party, don't noticing the adventurers behind them. Goblin Slayer and the party took the opportunity to strike them by behind, the Orcbolg pulled his short sword and stabbed one of the hobs in the back, breaking part of its spine and killing it, the Elf shot two arrows at the second big one, one hitting the eye and the other its cheek, that gave the Lizardman opportunity to strike the hobb in the belly with his sword. The Dwarf picked his axe and cutted the little goblins that tried to strike the party, and the Priestess just stood there ready to use her protection spell.

As the two big hobs and some goblins perished, the rest of the green monsters attacked, with exception of 3 cowards that tried to escape the combat, two were shot by the elf, the last had its head turn in two by the Orcbolg.

At the end of the battle, the horde of monster were slaughtered by the adventurers. The party and especially Goblin Slayer were confused by what they have seen, that horde was more well equipped than a normal nest, and most of the goblins and even one of the hobs were scared or even terrified of something that was more in the detphs of the cave, It looked like they were hunting that.

The party then gone to investigate the tunnel that the horde came from, to destroy the rest of the nest. Some seconds after reaching inside the tunnel, the party heard something behind them, a roar that was dangerously close, the adventurers looked back for a moment just to see a hob behind them, ready to strike them with a club. When the monster was about to hit one of the adventurers, a loud sound came from behind the monster, followed by its head being blowed into giblets of meat, skin and bone shards.

As the creature collapsed to the ground, the source of the sound was revealed, a humanoid figure could be seen behind the bodie of the monster. The Orcbolg approached his torch towards the figure to see what was it, the torch then lit the figure, showing an humanoid being in dark green armor, with some small lights coming out of it and holding a strange object. The being then disconnected two metal barrels from the wooden part of the object, making a clicking sound and two small capsules pop out of the barrels, then it put two other capsules on the barrels and connected back to the wooden part.

The party was already in fight posture because of the hobgoblin, and when the being interacted with the object they maintained on it. The adventurers and the being stood still and quit for some short time, what was kinda awkward.

The silence was broken only when the party started to whisper to each other quietly:

"Shouldn't we say something?" The Lizardman asked his partners.

"Like thanks?" the Priestess answered with another question.

"Well yes, i mean, he saved our lives." The Lizardman answered her.

"Just because it killed the goblin doesn't mean it meant to save us." The elf answered the Lizardman.

"But if it is a foe, it would have attacked us by now no?" The Dwarf answered the Elf.

"It is just standing there, it might be as confused as us." The Lizardman told his partners.

After all those whispers (that could easily be heard by the Slayer because the helmet has sound amplification and lip reading), the Orcbolg said the first word out loud:

"Thank you." The Orcbolg said to the armored being, breaking the silence and shocking its partners for being the first to talk to the armored being.

The Slayer nodded, showing it understood the speech.

"Well, looks like it understand us." The Dwarf told his parners.

"But does it talk? Can you talk?" The Elf asked the party and then the Slayer.

The Slayer nodded in denial. He couldn't really "talk" or just not say words well enough to understand, the last time he talked was before he was sealed in the sarcophagus for eons, so his vocal chords are at least worn and not functioning, all he could do to communicate is nod and gesture.

"That explains why it said nothing until now." The Dwarf said.

"But who are you?" The Elf asked the Slayer.

"Do you have a name?" Also asked the Lizardman.

"How is it supposed to answer?" The Dwarf asked both of them.

The Slayer thought for a moment, then wrote his name on the stone wall with his finger. While he wrote his name, the Orcbolg moved the torch closer to help the Slayer (what wasn't really necessary since the helmet has night vision).

After the Slayer is done writing it, the adventurers were surprised when seen his name.

"Another relative of yours?" The Dwarf asked the Goblin Slayer while the others looked at him and at the being in front of them.

"As far as i know, no." The Orcbolg answered.

The Slayer looked confused at them after the question the Dwarf made to the Orcbolg.

"Im the Goblin Slayer." The Orcbolg answered the Doom Slayer after seeing its confusion with the Dwarf's question.

"Well, we now know who it is, but what it is?" The Elf told the others.

"Are you human?" The Priestess asked the Slayer.

The Slayer gestured with his hand, showing he was somewhat human.

"Can you take off your helmet? So we can see your face." The Lizardman asked the Slayer.

The Slayer nodded in denial.

"Are you sure he's not your relative?" The Elf joked to the Orcbolg, that just ignored her.

"Do you killed more goblins?" the Orcbolg asked the Slayer.

The Slayer was about to nod, but then he remembered about the woman he saved from the goblins, so her rapidly turned back and ran to the last chamber of the cave.

"Were is he going?!" The Elf asked surprised.

"Did we said something we shouldn't?" also asked the Priestess.

"He may be wanting to show us something." Said the Orcbolg.

After that, the party started to follow the Slayer through the tunnel. The Slayer was much faster, quickly outrunning them and going out of their sight.

When they reached the chamber, the Slayer was standing there, looking out and searching for something in the small goblin huts. When suddenly a injured woman wearing pieces of cloth and parts of one of the huts revealed herself to the Slayer.

"oh! Thankfully you've come back, I thought you were going to leave me here, and you brought help!" The woman said relieved that the Slayer returned and that he brought help.

"So that's why he ran away." Said the Orcbolg about the woman, right before starting to count the goblin bodies on the chamber.

"Do you need help?!" The priestess asked the woman after seeing her injuries.

"Oh! Yes, please." Answered the woman.

While the Priestess healed the woman, the other three adventures asked her about the Slayer.

"Sorry to bother you but, we want to know, do you meet the Doom Slayer?" The Lizardman asked the woman, curious about their relation.

"Who?" Asked the woman, as she didn't know the Slayer's name.

"The Doom Slayer, at least it's what it showed to be it's name." Said the Dwarf, pointing at the Slayer.

"Well, it doesn't told me its name, it can't even talk as it seems. I was captured by the goblins and chained into one of the huts, but earlier this day I've heard roars and battle noises coming from the outside, at first i though it was a goblin too when it entered the hut. But then it broke the chains with its bare hands, ripped a piece of the hut and gave me to wear." She told them, that she was saved by the Slayer.

"Well, now we know hes a good person, if he is a person." Said the Elf to the others.

"nine goblins and one hobgoblin, all of them look like they were hit by large rock or something like that, except the hob that had his head smashed by his own club. But they don't seem to be killed by the Doom Slayer's strange weapon, how did you killed them?" The Orcbolg said to everyone after analyzing the corpses, and then asking the Slayer.

The Slayer punched his opened left hand, showing that he killed the goblins with his bare hands.

"Impressive, despite being kinda weak, goblins are very dangerous in large groups, even more with a hob in command." Said the Orcbolg, complimenting the Slayer's feat.

"Its already late, we better get out of the cave before night comes and we also need to get the woman back to the frontier town." Said the Lizardman to everyone.

The party and the woman agreed, just the Slayer that was standing there confused about what to do.

"Are you coming with us?" The Dwarf asked the Slayer.

The Slayer thought for a moment, then nodded in affirmation.

After all of them came out of the cave, they noticed that was already night, so they planned to travel back to frontier town at night, but it wasn't possible since the woman rescued by the Slayer was too weak and tired to make the travel. So they had to camp that night and leave at the morning.

* * *

So there it is, the third chapter, i hope you all like it. It took more to do because my month was really busy, so sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 4: A New World

**A New World**

After deciding to camp that night and return to town at dawn, the party set up a simple camp, a campfire with some log seats and their individual sleeping bags. Luckely they brought an extra bag that the woman could use, but there wasn't any left for the Slayer.

"H-Here, t-take this one, luckily we brought an extra bag in case we lose one." The Priestess said after handing the extra sleeping bag to the woman.

"Thanks, if it's not much inconvenience, could one of you lend me something more comfortable to wear?" The woman thanked the Priestess and then asked the others, since she was still wearing the pieces of cloth the Slayer gave her.

"I might have something that suits you." The Elf answered the woman before looking at her bag.

"I will help too!" Said the Priestess to both of them.

While the Elf and the Priestess helped the woman find something to wear, the Lizardman was cooking something into a pot over the campfire, the Goblin Slayer was organizing his equipment and the Dwarf was searching his bag for a bottle of water.

A bit far from there, the Doom Slayer was staring at the stars and looking at the surroundings, wandering about the fact the he was on another world and how the demons had the guts to do such risky tactic to get rid of him. Send something or someone to a different universe by such simple and weak ritual instead of a portal would be the riskiest thing the demons would think of doing, even if it's to banish the Slayer, that action would generate an overload of argent energy into a single area to the point that hell could have been torn asunder into the void of space and time.

If they risked that measure to get him out of that universe, then they are planning something big again, most probably an invasion on Earth since that 3 meters tall bastard cyborg has the crucible on its hands and will end up messing everything to humanity once more.

The thing is, how the fuck is the he going to get back to his universe again? Argent energy only exists on his universe and it's unlikely that the demons of his world would be here after the explosion of energy that came from the ritual, maybe their blown pieces but still it's unlikely. The only thing that comes to the Slayer's mind about his way back to hell is if there's magic in this world (_that preferable doesn't need souls and blood to function_) that is powerful enough to send him back without destroying this or his world.

This world seems to have different and unique races like the lizard-like humanoid and the female with pointed ears that was referred by the others as "Elf", there's also the short man that he was not sure if it's a race or just a short person, anyway this world seemed to be different than his, which means there could be no demons at all in this world at all.

He needed to get information about this world first, but without been able to talk, communication will be an issue on that task, luckily the blessing of the Seraphim allowed him to understand other writings and languages so that helps a lot, but besides nodding and writing there's not much else he could do to communicate with others. So first of all, he needed to show them who he is, how he got there and what is his objective.

Behind a big rock, the Elf and the Priestess came back with the woman, which was dressed with a simple but more comfortable vest given to her by the Elf. After all members of the party and the woman have reunited in the campfire, they started to talk about the so-called "Doom Slayer". They never heard of that name before, not even the Elf that lived so long, and the gear he was wearing didn't seemed to be from this world (_or period_) since it looked fully sealed with no gaps, not even in the joints or neck, also the material was not known by any of them with exception of the visor of the helmet that seemed to be made of a dark green glass.

"That doesn't look like any armor I have seen before, not even in high rank adventurers." The Dwarf said to the others about the Doom Slayers armor.

"He might come from a far land, although I never have heard someone talk about such armor." the Elf added.

"And what about that weapon! That blown up the hobgoblin's head despite been small!" The Dwarf said, almost screaming and looking very impressed by the power of the Slayer's super shotgun.

"Yeah, and almost destroyed my eardrums!" Said the Elf, mad for the loud explosion sound of the gun that hurt her Ears, since Elves can hear better than other races because of their big pointed ears.

"W-What do you think about it?" The Priestess asked the Orcbolg.

"It does not seem like a good weapon against goblins, the loud sound attracts too much attention which can alert others." Said the Orcbolg unsurprised, nothing new to his party partners, just the woman was a bit confused with his lack of curiosity or enthusiasm.

"Why am I not surprised?" Said the Elf with irony for the Orcbolg's answer.

While the party continued to talk and discuss about him, The Slayer himself stopped thinking and approached the party, drawing their attention to him.

"Hi, h-how are you doing? Do you fell f-" The Priestess was asking the Slayer until he gestured for her to stop talking.

The others were already silent for the Slayers approach and were very surprised when he gestured to silence the Priestess, even the Orcbolg stopped organizing his equipment after seen that.

The Slayer then picked up the wooden log in front of him that the party was using as a seat and dragged it on his direction, cleaning some of the dust in the ground. After that, he torn a piece out of the log forming a stick, crouched with one knee to the ground and started to draw on it.

The party was confused by what he was doing and approached to see what he was drawing, with exception of the woman who was watching from another log-seat near it. The Slayer drew a circle on one side of the clean ground, then a figure on top of the circle that resembled him. On the other side, he drew another circle and this time with six figures on top of it. Finally, he drew a line between the first circle and the first figure, then between the second circle and the other six figures on top of it.

"W-What does it mean?" The Priestess asked the party.

"Those six are us, right?" The Lizardman guessed.

The Slayer nodded, confirming Lizardman's answer.

"Then this is you, ok, but what about the spheres?" The Elf also guessed and then asked.

"Worlds?" The Woman guessed, attracting the party's stare for a moment, as they almost forgot she was there.

The Slayer nodded, also confirming her answer.

"So this is our world and this, is yours?" The Dwarf asked, looking visibly very surprised by it.

"Wait, you're from another world?!" The Elf asked surprised and astonished, almost shouting.

The party and the girl were speechless, all of them stood silent, processing all of this information. Until the Dwarf broke it saying:

"Well, now it makes sense, the armor and weapon were really not from this world so."

"Ok but, where did you come from? How is your world?" The Lizardman asked, looking very excited with the fact they were talking with a being from another world.

The Slayer drew what looked to be a portal on other side near his world, then drew a landscape with fire and his figure on it alongside other two figures with fire in their hands. On top of the landscape he wrote, **Hell**, which made the party's and the woman's eyes wide-open. After that, he drew a pentagram below the landscape with his figure on the center and eight of the fire-handed figures around the pentagram. Finally, he drew a portal and an arrow from the pentagram to the portal, after drawing question marks on the portal, he drew a line from the question-marked portal to their world.

"Ok, let's see if we understood, you are from another world and you literally went to hell, then these creatures, that I guess are demons, got you and made a ritual to send you to another random world, which is ours, is that right?" Said the Elf, trying to interpret the drawings.

The Slayer nodded in affirmation, looking excited this time.

The party looked at each, thinking about what they just found about the Slayer at that moment, and the Slayer stood there, silent and immobile looking at them. After a bit, the silence was broken with the Priestess questioning the Slayer.

"But, w-why would you go to hell on purpose?" The Priestess asked, confused with why the Slayer would intentionally go to hell.

The Slayer pointed at the demon figure, and then punched the palm of his left hand with his right fist, showing his enmity for the demons.

"So that's why you're the Doom Slayer, that's what I call a coincidence." Said the Dwarf looking at the Doom Slayer and then to the Goblin Slayer.

Until anyone else of the party could say anything, the woman sitting in the log looked at the pot Lizardman was using to cook and alerted them that the meal looked ready.

"Oh I almost forgot it!" Said the Lizardman before getting up to take the pot out of the fire.

"I think we should eat and then go sleep, our visitor must be tired of the travel between worlds and we can ask questions tomorrow while we go back to town." The Lizardman was saying while getting some bowls and spoons out of a bag.

"C-Can I have some?" The woman asked.

"Yes of course, here take it." Said Lizardman before handling her a bowl of soup.

"Ok then." Said the Elf looking a bit disappointed since she was so curious about the Slayer after his revelation.

The rest of the party then started to serve themselves, with except of the Priests that served a bowl and offered it to the Slayer, but it gestured that he didn't wanted it.

"Are you sure? It looks like you fought a lot today." Said the Dwarf after seeing him refuse the food.

The Slayer nodded.

"O-ok then." Said the Priestess looking still worried about him a bit.

After that, the Slayer got up, turned and walked a bit away until he sit on a rock, then he started to count his amount of ammo. He had 49 shotgun shells, 91 bullets, 200% plasma cells, 29 rockets and at last only 2 BFG shots. A good amount considering he fought the Spider Mastermind, some demons in hell, then wasted some shells on goblins and on the hobgoblin. But since it's very unlikely that the demons would survive the teleport to this world, the BFG wouldn't be as effective in this world, however there's still a chance the Archvile could also be teleported so it's better to not waste the 2 shots.

The party and the woman were eating soup near the campfire, most of the time silently as they couldn't hold themselves to think about the warrior from another world that they stumbled upon, until the Elf looked at the Slayer counting his ammo and broke the silence.

"What is he doing over there?" The Elf asked the party.

"Looks like he's organizing his equipment." Answered Lizardman.

"Sounds right, but I have never seen equipment like those." Said the Dwarf.

"Must be from his world then." Answered Lizardman.

"He used one of those metal capsules on the weapon that killed the hobgoblin behind us, maybe it's like a bow or a crossbow that needs ammo to use." Said the Orcbolg, making the party to stare at him for a moment in surprise, since he talked about something not related to goblins.

"What?" The Orcbolg asked the party that was staring at him.

"Why did you got all curious out of a sudden?" Asked the Elf looking a bit mad at him.

"I just got a bit tired of being silent, I also was curious about the weapons too, imagining if any of them would be effective against goblins." The Orcbolg replied, with a more fitting answer this time.

"And looks like he came back to normal." Said the Dwarf unsurprised by the Orcbolgs Answer.

After all of them have ate and discussed with each other, the party and the woman went to sleep. Only the Slayer was awaken since there was no sleeping bag left and even though the Priestess have offered him her bag, he refused it and convinced them he was going to the on watch during the night.

While the Slayer was sitting on a rock looking at the stars and the surroundings, not all members of the party were sleeping, the Orcbolg only slept a few minutes before waking from curiosity. The way that the Doom Slayer killed so effectively and violently the goblins like if himself did it was very impressive to the Orcbolg, and also the body expression the Slayer did when showed his enmity to demons resembled his for goblins. For the first time the Goblin Slayer was thinking about something other than goblins.

* * *

The next day in the morning, the party members wake up and started getting ready to leave, while the Slayer was still sitting on that rock watching when they woke up.

Near the camp on side of an old fence was a carriage with two horses, something the Slayer haven't noticed until that morning and made him realize the travel would be longer than he expected since he could even outrun these horses on foot, but the adventurers could not. That most likely means they would ask more questions, and he didn't know how to answer without speech.

When all of them got into the carriage, they started their travel back to town. The woman that the Slayer rescued was still tired from being held hostage by the goblins and keep sleeping in the carriage during the travel, while the party members were all staring the Doom Slayer (_with exception of the Goblin Slayer that was leading the horses_), that was sitting still on the end of carriage almost like a statue.

"Um, sir Doom Slayer, if you please, we are very curious and we would like to ask some questions." The Lizardman said as he could see the curiosity coming out of the rest of his party.

The Slayer nodded, even though he was still reluctant about not knowing how he would communicate only by hand gestures, those adventurers were very nice to him and to the woman until now, and it was expected for them to be confused after his revelation, so he would answer their questions.

All throughout the travel back to town, the party kept asking the Slayer and satiating their curiosities, with questions such as: how was his world and how did it looked like, which the Slayer gestured at the surroundings, indicating it is like theirs but nodded in denial when the Lizardman, Dwarf and Elf asked if his world had their races on it, showing there was only humans in his world.

They also asked him about the demons he drew last night on the ground, comparing if they were the same as the ones in their world by their physical characteristics, which they learn were not.

The most interesting thing they asked was about his age, which caused the Slayer to keep completely silent and still for some time, making everyone else in the party stare and get mad at the Elf for asking it about Slayer, which she apologized for after that, allowing the Slayer to get calm again.

After a day of travelling, they finally reached the town. The woman with then said she knew a friend that lived nearby and would take care of her for a while, so after that she thanked them, especially the Doom Slayer and left to her friend's house.

The party then head to the guild tavern before telling the Slayer there was someone who could give him information.

At the guild tavern, the Guild Girl was organizing some papers and preparing for the next day. As she was almost done, she heard the front door opening, and from it was the Goblin Slayer and their party.

"You're a bit late, there is no more Goblin quests for tod-" The Guild Girl was saying to the Goblin Slayer until she saw a last figure entering the guild tavern.

"Oh! You received a new member on you party?" She said, looking impressed that they added someone else to their party.

"Actually no, that's something different" Said the Lizardman with a serious tone.

"I don't get it?" The Guild Girl said confused with his answer.

The party then told her about the Doom Slayer (which she looked at and then at the Orcbolg after hearing that name), how it came from a different world and how that happened. She would not believe if it wasn't the fact that the Slayer was sitting in front of her. They also told her he wanted to know a way to get back to his world, and that's why they came to the guild tavern since she has various books and historical documents that could have something that helps him with that.

The guild girl told them she had never heard of a spell, artifact or anything like it that can create a passage between different worlds, but she would search in old books and documents if such had ever happened or if it's possible in their world. However, that could take a while, so the party agreed to help the Slayer in the morning.

"O-Ok, but, where is he going to sleep tonight?" The Priestess asked the rest of the party.

"Good question, he doesn't have any mean to pay for a night in the inn." The Dwarf complemented.

"We could pay this night for him, he saved our lives in the cave." The Lizardman suggested to the other party members.

As they discussed that, the Slayer approached them, wanting to say something although he couldn't.

"Oh wait! Do you have paper and ink?" Said the Priestess before asking for a clean paper and an ink feather.

After the Guild Girl handled her the paper, ink and feather, she gave it to the Slayer. The Slayer then started to write on the paper, finally being able to communicate properly, he wrote that he didn't needed to sleep.

"That explains why you volunteered to keep watch during the night." Said the Orcbolg, remembering the past night.

"You sure about that?" The Elf asked the Slayer.

The Slayer nodded and gave them a thumbs-up, showing he will be alright in the night.

"He said he literally went thru hell, I'm sure he'll be fine." Said the Dwarf with enthusiasm.

"He can help me on my search, we can end it faster." The Guild Girl complemented.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." The Orcbolg said to the Guild Girl and to the Slayer before getting out of the guild tavern with the party.

The Slayer and the Guild Girl then started to search in books, documents and ancient scriptures for a way to travel thru worlds so the Slayer could return to hell or Earth. After one hour and a half, the Guild Girl was too tired to continue the search and went to rest, leaving the Slayer to continue the search for the rest of the night.

* * *

And there it is, nope, im not dead and less so is this story. I just had some issues with time and school but the story 100% will continue.

As usual, sorry for my writtin as English is not my first lenguage and google translator isn't the most effective thing in the world, so if there's any error in the writtin, again, im sorry.


	6. Chapter 5: Interdimensional Scheming

**Interdimensional ****Scheming**

The Gods of that world were, to say the least, surprised at the recent events. They could see the new being that entered their world without their knowledge, he was literally tossed into their Life Game by something else from the other side.

The board piece representing it could be seen by all of them, looking to be made from a material they have never seen before, like a greenish metal, but most importantly, it had a dark green aura around which they could sense it's immense power.

Since it was a piece on their board, they wandered if it could be controlled, so one of the Gods did a dice roll to discover, but as soon as the dice touched the board, the green aura around the piece intensified for a moment in the form of a strange mark and then continued to circle around the piece, while nothing else happened. So the dice roll didn't affected the piece.

The Gods were already curious about the newcomer and it's origin, but now fear passed thru their souls like a howling wind, they knew almost nothing about this new being by now, but they feared it could be only the first of a kind to come, and if more like him come, not even the Gods could deal with it.

One of the Gods tried to calm the others, saying they didn't know it's intentions or anything else at all about him, that only time would tell why it came to their world.

The Gods then watched the newcomer's actions thru out their world, seen the green-armored humanoid wander thru cave tunnels, killing goblins that were foolish enough to get on his way, helping a woman captured by goblins and then meeting the adventurers they knew, which was a shocking coincidence for them. The following was very informative about the newcomer's personality and intents, he wasn't there by choice, he was banish from his world by creatures he depicted as _demons_, and he just wanted a way to get back to his world again, which calmed the God's worries about him.

* * *

But their worries soon came back, since after the Slayer's arrival at the town and search for a way back to his world, one of the Gods noticed that the Slayer wasn't the only newcomer.

From a similar energy implosion that brought the Slayer to this world, came three strange humanoid creatures, two of them were the same size as normal human but with orange skin and spikes coming out of their backs, and the third was almost double the size of a human but standing more erect than the other two, having a bigger almost alien-like head and only three claw-like fingers on its hand. The bigger one seemed to be more intelligent and having control under the other two, which were more animalistic in nature.

They seemed as confused as the Slayer when they arrived, but soon as they remembered about the ritual to banish the Slayer, they knew where they were and what they should do. Since the Slayer was on an unknown world to him, and with a limited amount of ammo, they should send more demon hordes to this world to overwhelm the Slayer until he dies. However, for that operation they would need a gigantic supply of souls, so they should seek for weak beings that could be fooled by their bargains of power.

The Bigger one (_Archvile_) commanded the other two (_Imps_) to explore the surroundings while it tried to locate the Slayer in the world. After some wandering thru the cave tunnels, the Imps found little green things on their way alongside a bigger one with a wooden club. When they noticed the Imps, the bigger one commanded the others to attack them, but they stopped immediately when one of the Imps scorched the bigger one's head with a fireball to the point even his skull melted.

The small ones were already in fear after his master's head melted in front of them, but when the Archvile appeared from the darkness behind the two Imps, they were terrorized and panicked. The Archvile then realized they would make the perfect servants, since despite being weak, there was a large number of them. So the Imps and the Archvile started to promise power to the small beings in exchange for their souls, which they accepted without questioning since they didn't knew what a soul is and they would most likely be annihilated if they don't accept it.

Their souls were not near as valuable as humans souls, but their numbers and their low intellect made them perfect servants, easy to persuade, foolish enough to accept so easily their bargain and are abundant in this world. When they get the needed amount, they would start summoning stronger demons and start to hunt down the Doom Slayer.

The Gods noticed the demons, their evil scheming against the Slayer, their ability of bargaining souls for power and most importantly their plan of bringing a demon horde to invade their world to kill the Slayer. One of the Gods also tried to do a dice roll for them, which also didn't worked as the demons and the empowered goblins also had an aura around them, this time looking dark red in the demons and light red in the empowered goblins.

Fear filled their minds, the demons and the goblins they empowered were immune to their control, they could corrupt other creatures of this world and more would come. After hours of debating and thinking of a solution to this problem, they finally thought of a way to deal with this situation, they should help the Slayer find these demons and get him back to his world.

However, since not even they could open a passage thru their world and his, the Slayer's only way to get back in his world would be draining the demons argent energy to generate another argent implosion to get back in hell.

* * *

And just like the Spanish Inquisition, nobody expects a new chapter being posted so soon. But since i had some time left, i wanted to post a short chapter.

As usual, sorry for any error in the writtin as English is not my fisrt lenguage.


End file.
